<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lena Luthor’s favorite color by Sapphictaurus</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24150082">Lena Luthor’s favorite color</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapphictaurus/pseuds/Sapphictaurus'>Sapphictaurus</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A world in pink [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supergirl (TV 2015)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Tooth-Rotting Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:20:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,108</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24150082</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapphictaurus/pseuds/Sapphictaurus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Pink was undoubtedly her favorite color.</p>
<p>It was pink like the clouds at sunset on the night Lena realized how she truly felt for her friend, pink like the tubes of paint scattered all over Kara’s art desk, the pink pillows and blankets on Kara's bed, or that baby pink dress she bought Kara for her birthday last year that barely touched the reporters knees, and then there was the pink of Kara’s cheeks that flared up when she laughed a little too hard.</p>
<p>Lena really enjoyed that particular shade.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alex Danvers/Kelly Olsen, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A world in pink [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1853686</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>147</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lena Luthor’s favorite color</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>sorry for any spelling/grammar mistakes english is my third language</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Pink was undoubtedly her favorite color.</p>
<p>She imagined it was something most people would never guess, probably assuming that as a Luthor she would favor something darker. Richer.<br/>
Maybe forest green, or royal blue– but no, they probably wouldn’t guess that her favorite color was pink.</p>
<p>It was pink like the clouds at sunset on the night Lena realized how she truly felt for her friend, pink like the tubes of paint scattered all over Kara’s art desk, the pink pillows and blankets on Kara's bed, or that baby pink dress she bought Kara for her birthday last year that barely touched the reporters knees, and then there was the pink of Kara’s cheeks that flared up when she laughed a little too hard.</p>
<p>Lena really enjoyed that particular shade.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She loved pink in all its softness, how the color itself felt like a warm embrace, a sweet smile, the delicate touch of a lover's hand.</p>
<p>If one could feel like a color, she would feel pink– she felt it every time she was near Kara.</p>
<p>She felt it now, her breath catching in her throat as she was pulled back against Kara’s chest, made to lean into the blonde’s touch as she tried to force her mind to focus on the story Alex was telling.</p>
<p>If Nia and Kelly’s joined laughter were accurate indicators, it must have been a funny one, but Lena couldn’t bring herself to concentrate on the words, too distracted with the feeling of Kara’s hand– those lithe fingers tracing down her shoulder all the way down to the crook of her elbow, then to her wrist, pausing there for a moment before she moved again, running a finger pad over every line on her palm.</p>
<p>That was always something Kara did when she was thinking, occupying her physical body with a simple task as her thoughts raced across her mind like they were competing in a hundred yard dash.</p>
<p>Somehow, touching Lena always seemed to ground her– and Lena couldn’t begin to understand why, but she was certainly never going to complain about it.</p>
<p>She couldn’t tell if the blonde was paying attention to Alex’s words, but she could feel Kara’s steady gaze on her hand, watching the way her fingers danced across a few shades paler skin, stopping the moment Alex finished her story.</p>
<p>Lena found herself holding her breath when Kara picked up her hand, thumb brushing over the knuckle of her ring finger before she spoke softly.<br/>
“What’s your ring size?” The woman asked, and immediately Lena felt positively pink again, her cheeks heating up, body humming at the question, innocent in its origins– yet it still made her heart seize within her chest.</p>
<p>Conversation stopped then, eyes focused on the two of them, curled up on the couch together, breaking the ‘keep it platonic’ rule put in place specifically for girls night. A rule that existed mostly because Alex could not keep her hands off of Kelly even if she tried, much to everyone else’s faux disapproval of their overt displays of affection.</p>
<p>“Why?” She managed finally, a chuckle escaping her when Kara shrugged and nosed her temple before kissing her there, making a light rush of butterflies erupt in her stomach, teeth bearing down on her bottom lip to stop her own soft sigh from escaping.</p>
<p>Despite being a certified genius, a chess prodigy, and one of the youngest CEOs in the country– Kara’s kisses never ceased to make her lose all brain function and all sense entirely.</p>
<p>Before Kara could ask her again– because she knew that she would– Lena conceded, watching as the blonde traced a line around where a ring would go if she had one to wear on that finger. “Seven.” she capitulated, shifting a little in her seat in order to quell the overwhelming urge to squirm in Kara’s burning embrace, for fear that the fire she surrounded herself in when it came to the blonde reporter might actually consume her.</p>
<p>She let herself daydream about the pink flames.</p>
<p>Whatever Kara was playing at, she wasn’t sure. She couldn’t imagine that her girlfriend might propose to her in the middle of girls night– but then again nothing about her relationship with Kara had ever really been imaginable.</p>
<p>No fantasy or dream could compare to what she felt every time she looked into those sapphire blue eyes, how the world seemed to stop whenever Kara Danvers entered the room.</p>
<p>So if Kara was planning to propose, Lena knew she’d say yes in a heartbeat (even if it was at girls night, and by the sound of it she didn’t have a ring)– there was no further thought required for her to fully know and understand that. She’d do anything Kara ever asked her to do. There was also the fact that she was totally, completely, and insanely in love with her.</p>
<p>“M’kay.” The blonde muttered, smiling against the side of her head, pressing her lips there once more before she settled back on the couch again, satisfied with the two measured butterfly kisses she’d given thus far. There would be more to give after everyone left and they could indulge in one another, or maybe soon, when she sat up to grab her wine glass again and pretend that kissing her girlfriend was just an afterthought and not the drive behind the action.</p>
<p>“The stone is gonna be pink.” Kara decided. “I think you look really pretty in pink.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nia’s giggle interrupted them, and Lena found her own face flushing as <em>pink</em> as the hypothetical stone in the ring Kara planned to give her, feeling the need to hide away in her girlfriend’s neck but their position on the couch made that impossible unless she decided to turn around completely.<br/>
Alex would probably die if she made the decision to lay on top of Kara while she and the others were in company.</p>
<p>“You guys are so cute it’s sickening.” The younger brunette playfully groaned, only to make them laugh with her antics, and Kara chose that moment to lace their fingers together– hands clasped like they were meant to fit in such a way, meant to hold one another.<br/>
“Nia.” Kara whined in return, rolling her eyes as she moved to bring their joined hands up to her lips to kiss Lena’s ring finger. “We’re trying to have a moment here.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lena let her thoughts wander again as the night moved on, Kara’s heart beating softly in her chest– pressed against her back, making the brunette's entire body hum with an overwhelming sense of <em>pink</em>.</p>
<p>So yeah, that was definitely Lena’s favorite color.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading &lt;3</p>
<p>find me on twitter and instagram @karaszorxl</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>